Another Feeling
by KaosuRyu
Summary: Rei/Shinji......... **WARNING: LEMON!!**


Her Legal Boilerplate:  
  
NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc.pp.  
  
Alle Fehler innerhalb dieser FF sind ganz allein mir zuzurechnen.  
  
Another Feeling  
  
Ich stand am Balkongeländer von Reis Wohnung und starrte in die Nacht. Seit ich von Alpträumen geplagt wurde bekam ich kein Auge mehr zu. Ich hatte es satt die ungewohnte Decke meines neuen Zimmers anzusehen, und so wählte ich eine schönere Aussicht.  
  
Ich spürte die kalte Nachtluft an meinen Armen und Beinen, aber das störte mich kaum. Ich war zu fasziniert von den unzähligen Lichtern von Tokyo-3. Tokyo-3...Die Stadt, die ich zu verteidigen hatte. Aber warum interessierte mich das nicht mehr? Mal ehrlich, gab es denn überhaupt noch etwas, das mir am Herzen lag ? Warum machte ich eigentlich weiter?  
  
Ich beugte mich vor und blickte über die Brüstung des Balkons hinunter auf die Straße. Es ging ziemlich steil und tief hinunter und mit einem Mal, ohne dass ich es kontrollieren konnte, da kam mir dieser Gedanke... Hätte ich Schmerzen wenn ich von hier oben da hinunterfallen würde?  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen als ich spürte, wie sich mit einem Mal ein Kopf an meine Schulter lehnte und gleichzeitig zwei Arme meine Taille umschlangen. Einen kurzen, angsterfüllten Augenblick lang dachte ich, es wären Asukas Arme, doch ich beruhigte mich schnell, als mir klar wurde, dass dies nicht mein Traum, sondern die Realität war, - und die Arme somit nur Rei gehören konnten.  
  
"Du wirst dich erkälten wenn du weiter hier herumstehst", flüsterte sie mir zu und in der Kälte der Nacht konnte ich ihren warmen Atem auf meinem Rücken spüren. Ich vermag nicht zu beschreiben wie gut sich das in diesem Moment anfühlte. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen."  
  
Als ich ihre Lippen auf meiner Haut spürte und fühlte, wie sie Zentimeter um Zentimeter meines Nackens küsste, waren all die Gedanken, denen ich zuvor nachgehangen hatte, nebensächlich geworden. Ich drehte mich herum und betrachtete eingehend das blauhaarige Mädchen. Sie trug nichts, außer ihrem hellblauen Nachthemd, das zudem nicht allzu viel der Phantasie überließ. Ich hatte sie überzeugen können, dass es besser wäre etwas anzuziehen, wann immer sie in der Wohnung herum lief. - Immerhin könnte ja Misato oder jemand anders von NERV einmal unangemeldet vorbeischauen.  
  
Außer dem Nachthemd trug Rei auch noch ihr silbernes Kreuz, das mittlerweile an einer dazu passenden, silbernen Kette hing. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, trug sie es ständig, - außer wenn sie einen Badeanzug oder den Plugsuit anhatte. Aber trotzdem war mir bis Dato noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, sie zu fragen, welche Bedeutung dieses Kreuz für sie hatte.  
  
Ich schaute in ihre roten Augen und sah, wie viel ich ihr bedeutete. Wie aufs Stichwort berührten sich unsere Lippen und beinahe eine Ewigkeit lang versanken wir in inniger Umarmung.  
  
Rei nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich zu ihrem Zimmer. Ich leistete keinerlei Widerstand. Bevor wir schließlich den Balkon verließen ging mein Blick noch einmal über unsere Stadt. Ich hatte falsch gelegen. Es gab immer noch Dinge, die mir am Herzen lagen...  
  
Früher als mir lieb war, fand ich mich in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Rei umarmte mich und küsste mich von Neuem. Ich erwiderte ihren Kuss und die Umarmung während unsere Hände den Körper des anderen erforschten. Nach einer Weile unterbrach Rei den Kuss und trat einen Schritt zurück. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte wanderten ihre Hände zu den Spaghettiträgern ihres Nachthemdes und einen Augenblick später rutschte das Kleidungsstück ihren Körper hinunter und landete zu ihren Füßen. Der Anblick von Rei, nur noch mit einem hellblauen Höschen bekleidet und dem silbernen Kreuz um den Hals, ließ mich nervös schlucken, woraufhin Rei lächelte und rot wurde.  
  
Während ich immer noch ihren Körper betrachtete, kam sie näher und zog mir mein Hemd aus. Nachdem sie es auf den Boden fallen ließ legte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen und ihre Hüfte ein wenig angehoben. Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es eine Aufforderung an mich war, ihr das Höschen auszuziehen, - was ich dann, wenn auch zögerlich, tat. Ich war ziemlich nervös und meine Bewegungen waren unsicher und langsam, doch das störte Rei nicht. Im Gegenteil, es schien sie sogar zu erregen.  
  
Nun, da Rei völlig nackt war, zog auch ich meine Shorts und die Unterhose aus und stieg zu ihr ins Bett. Ich blickte Rei an und augenblicklich war mir bewusst, dass sich die Dinge von nun an ändern würden. Irgendwie hatte ich Zweifel, was meine Gefühle betraf. Doch ein Gefühl tief in mir drin, sagte mir, dass ich Rei wirklich liebte. Und auch wenn es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst war, so hatte ich das, was nun passieren würde herbei gesehnt, - seit dem Moment, da ich ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte.  
  
Als ich über Rei kniete und ihren nackten Körper betrachtete, fühlte ich mich ziemlich nervös und verängstigt. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Wie sollte ich mich verhalten ? Ich ließ meine Blicke über ihren Körper wandern und es kam mit vor, als würde ihre blasse Haut im Mondlicht glühen... Ich genoss den Anblick ihrer perfekten Kurven... ihre Brüste; klein, aber dennoch sehr attraktiv und gekrönt von rosafarbenen Brustwarzen... und als ich schließlich das kleine Dreieck aus blauen Haaren zwischen ihren langen, glatten Schenkeln sah, musste ich nervös schlucken...  
  
Ich betrachte es noch heute als ein Wunder, dass ich nicht auf der Stelle ohnmächtig geworden bin.  
  
Rei hingegen schien überhaupt nicht aufgeregt zu sein. Sanft, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, sagte sie: "Mach dir keine Sorgen Shinji. Entspann dich einfach und genieß es."  
  
Was mit einem Kuss begann, wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher, als Rei ihre Arme um meinen Hals legte und mich näher zu sich heran zog. Zuerst schockierte es mich, zu spüren, wie sich unsere Körper aneinander pressten, doch dann erwiderte ich ihren lustvollen Kuss und umschlang ihre Taille. Und während sich unsere Körper aneinander rieben und unsere Küsse heißer und wilder wurden, vergaß ich alles um mich herum und verlor mich in den Reizen, die auf mich einströmten; die Wärme, die von Reis unverhülltem Körper ausging, ihr Busen, der sich an meine Brust presste, und unser gemeinsames Stöhnen - das alles war ein so wundervolles Erlebnis, dass ich es nie vergessen würde. Es störte mich nicht einmal dass ihr Kreuz in meinem Bauch drückte. Selbst das hatte seinen gewissen Reiz.  
  
Nach einer Weile trennten sich unsere Lippen und während ich begann ihren Nacken zu küssen, nahm Rei meine Hand und dirigierte sie zu etwas Warmen und Weichem. Erst nach einigen Sekunden realisierte ich, dass es ihr Busen war, den ich da berührte und Bilder von dem Vorfall mit Asuka im Campingzelt schossen mir durch den Kopf. Einen Moment lang geriet ich in Panik, doch ich entspannte mich sofort wieder, als ich den liebevollen Blick in Reis Augen sah.  
  
Sanft und zärtlich begann ich ihren Busen zu massieren und spürte, wie sich ihre erregte Brustwarze in meine Handfläche drückte. Ich konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass ihre Brüste, obwohl merklich kleiner als Asukas, prima in meine Hand passten. - Etwas, dass mir bereits damals aufgefallen war, als ich ihr ihre neue ID-Karte gebracht habe und wir in ihrem alten Appartement diesen kleinen... Unfall... hatten. Aber wie auch immer, hier und jetzt hatte ich endlich die Gelegenheit dieses Gefühl zu genießen, ebenso wie den zufriedenen Ausdruck auf Reis Gesicht, der die alte emotionslose Maske abgelöst hatte, die bestimmt die Stimmung zunichte gemacht hätte.  
  
Rei fuhr mit ihrer Unterweisung fort und wie üblich benutzte sie keine Worte, sondern nahm ihre Hände zu Hilfe um meinen Kopf zu ihrer anderen Brust zu führen. Ich begriff, was sie wünschte und umschloss ihre rosige Brustwarze mit meinen Lippen. Sanft und zärtlich begann ich zu saugen und sie quittierte meine Bemühungen mit einem Keuchen, das aber schon bald in ein Stöhnen überging als meine Zunge anfing ihre Knospe zu umspielen. Ihre Hände fuhren durch mein Haar und sie hielt meinen Kopf, während sie ihre Brust vorstreckte um mir noch mehr von ihrem Busen zu offenbaren. Ein Angebot, das ich mehr als gern akzeptierte und das mich dazu verleitete ihre andere Brust in der gleichen Weise zu verwöhnen. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit und keinem von uns beiden, kam der Gedanke aufzuhören.  
  
Dennoch beschlich mich dieses seltsame Gefühl von... Vertrautheit, als ich fortfuhr ihren Busen zu liebkosen. Eine Art 'deja vue' oder so was. Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber damals war mir, als hätte ich Rei schon einmal zuvor in dieser Form berührt... oder zumindest jemanden der so war wie Rei. Doch ich schob diesen Gedanken schnell bei Seite und konzentrierte mich wieder darauf, dem Mädchen, das ich liebte Vergnügen zu bereiten.  
  
Ich liebkoste ihre Brüste noch ein ganze Weile, doch schließlich dirigierte sie meinen Kopf fort von ihrem Busen und hin zu ihren Lippen. Sie gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihre Hand fuhr hinunter zu meinen Hüften. Ich war überrascht, als ich spürte wie sie mein steifes Glied in die Hand nahm. Doch weitaus mehr überraschte es mich, als ich sah wie sie ihre Beine spreizte und mich zu ihrer Scham führte. Ich spürte die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit ihrer Weiblichkeit an der Spitze meines Penis und musste nach Luft schnappen, doch als Rei schließlich begann mir den Weg in ihr Innerstes zu weisen, da überkam mich eine Art von Angst und mein Körper erstarrte förmlich. Mir wurde klar dass es keinen Weg zurück gab wenn ich erst einmal in sie eingedrungen war und es würde zwischen uns beiden nie mehr so sein wie zuvor. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass ich dabei war einen großen Fehler zu machen und riet mir wegzulaufen, doch das sanfte Lächeln auf Reis Gesicht versicherte mir, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ich schob ihre Hand bei Seite, umfasste ihre Hüfte und beendete ohne ihre Hilfe die Reise in ihre Vagina.  
  
Leider jedoch verfiel ich der alten Unsitte, eine Sache möglichst schnell hinter mich zu bringen, und drang schnell und ohne Zögern in sie ein. Ich erschrak als sie ihre Augen weit aufriss und vor Schmerz kurz aufschrie als ich ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nahm. Es dauerte aber nur einen Moment (der für meinen Geschmack viel zu lang war) bis ihr Gesicht sich wieder entspannte, und als ihre Hand schließlich zärtlich meine Wange berührte wusste ich, dass sie in Ordnung war. Ich erwiderte ihre Geste und wischte mit meinem Daumen ein paar Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, doch dann, als sie sich bereit fühlte unser Liebesspiel fortzusetzen, forderte sie mich auf weiter zu machen. Ich kam ihrer Bitte nach und begann mit langsamen, rhythmischen Bewegungen weiter in sie einzudringen. Doch schon bald bewegte ich mich immer schneller und heftiger in ihr, während wir vor Lust stöhnten und einander immer fester umschlangen. Leider war das für mich auch schon der Anfang vom Ende und es dauerte nicht mehr all zu lange bis ich in Rei zum Höhepunkt kam. Das einzig Gigantische daran war wohl allein die Tatsache, dass auch Rei fast gleichzeitig einen Orgasmus hatte.  
  
Ich lag immer noch auf Rei, als wir uns ausruhten und die Nachwirkungen unseres Liebesaktes genossen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich ein wenig wegen meiner miserablen Vorstellung zu schämen. Hey, ich bin ein Mann und wir Kerle haben nun mal auch einen gewissen Stolz, - auch wenn es damals mit so was wie Stolz bei mir nicht weit her war. Rei muss gespürt haben, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, denn sie schenkte mir einen besorgten Blick, als sie sich zu mir umdrehte. "Fehlt dir was?"  
  
Verlegen, wie ich war, musste ich mich regelrecht dazu zwingen, sie anzusehen. "Äh, na ja, nun, es, ich, uhh..." Ich stotterte verlegen und der Gedanke, dass sie schrecklich enttäuscht von mir sein könnte, beängstigte mich so sehr, dass ich keine vernünftige Antwort zusammenbrachte. Ziemlich bemitleidenswert, nicht?  
  
Aber wie ich schon sagte, Rei war immer so verständnisvoll und dieses Mal war es nicht anders. Sie lächelte mich einfach nur an während sie zart mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange fuhr und sofort fiel all die Angst und Anspannung von mir ab. "Mach dir keine Sorgen." flüsterte sie mir zu. "Es war unser Erstes Mal, und es gibt keinen Grund, es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen."  
  
Und kaum, dass ich das, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, richtig verdaut hatte, packte sie mich auch schon und drehte mich auf den Rücken, - so, dass sie nun auf mir lag. Nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen und langen Kuss, begann sie jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers mit ihren Küssen zu bedecken, so lange, bis sie schließlich an meinem Glied angelangt war. Ich wusste zwar, dass Rei damals noch Jungfrau gewesen war (Ich konnte es sogar persönlich garantieren), aber dennoch schien sie ganz genau zu wissen, was sie tat, als sie meine immer härter werdende Männlichkeit mit Küssen verwöhnte, bevor sie meinen Penis schließlich in ihrem Mund nahm.  
  
Als ich sah wie ihr Kopf immer auf und ab ging, und ich die feuchte Wärme ihres Mundes an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte, da konnte ich nicht anders als laut zu stöhnen. Es war nicht mit ihrer Vagina zu vergleichen, aber es fühlte sich fast genau so gut an. Ich tat mein Bestes, meinen Höhepunkt hinauszuzögern, doch mit einem Mal überkam es mich und ich ergoss mich in Reis Mund.  
  
Ich war wie versteinert und angstvoll erwartete ich ihre Reaktion, doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich es ja nicht mit Asuka zu tun hatte. Rei nämlich zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als sie meinen Samen hinunter schluckte, und selbst jetzt, da sie fertig war hörte sie einfach nicht auf meinen Penis mit ihrem Mund zu verwöhnen und gab dabei dieses genussvoll klingende Stöhnen von sich, - so, als ob sie gerade ihr Lieblingsessen verkosten würde oder etwas in der Art.  
  
Als mein Glied schließlich dank der Liebkosungen ihres Mundes wieder steif war, setzte sie sich so, dass ich von Neuem in sie eindringen konnte. Behutsam senkte sie ihre Hüften und im Gegensatz zu unserem ersten Mal ließ sie meinen Penis sanft und langsam in ihre Scheide eindringen. Sie nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt diesen Moment richtig auszukosten und auch ich genoss dieses unbeschreiblich schöne Gefühl, als ihre samtweiche und warme Weiblichkeit meine Männlichkeit umschloss und verwöhnte. Es war ein derart überwältigendes Gefühl, dass ich mich regelrecht zurückhalten musste sie nicht bei den Hüften zu packen und mit einem Ruck in sie einzudringen.  
  
Als sie schließlich die Reise meiner Männlichkeit in ihr Innerstes beendet hatte, verharrte sie einen Augenblick und ich sah die Freunde und Glückseligkeit in ihren Augen. Langsam begann sie ihre Hüften auf und ab zu bewegen, wohl wissend, dass sie es war, die die Kontrolle hatte. Zärtlich umfasste ich ihre Hüften, was ihr ein wenig mehr Halt gab und mir die Möglichkeit bot den Bewegungen ihres Körpers zu folgen, um so noch gefühlvoller und tiefer in sie einzudringen.  
  
Auch sie musste später zugeben, dass unser Zweites Mal etwas ganz besonders gewesen war. Es war viel natürlicher und ungezwungener gewesen und wir haben uns viel mehr Zeit gelassen als beim Ersten Mal. Ich war unbeschreiblich glücklich zu sehen, dass Rei es genau so sehr genoss wie ich, und sie kam zweimal zum Höhepunkt bevor ich schließlich meinen eigenen Orgasmus nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, was ihr wiederum zum dritten Mal dieses Gefühl unbeschreiblicher Ekstase bescherte.  
  
Erschöpft lagen wir Seite an Seite und ich konnte nicht umhin das Mädchen neben mir zu bewundern. Ihr blaues Haar bildete einen wunderschönen Rahmen für ihr Gesicht und ihre Wangen waren ein wenig rosiger als sonst. Sie blickte mich mit ihren rubinfarbenen Augen an und lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das nur ich kannte und das sie allein mir schenkte. Ein Lächeln, das "Ich liebe dich" sagte. Meine Antwort darauf war, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und sie zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter und zärtlicher Kuss, anders als die lustvollen und heißen Küsse, die wir noch Minuten zuvor geteilt hatten. Schließlich kuschelten wir uns unter die Bettdecke und schliefen eng aneinander geschmiegt ein.  
  
Erst als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und meine Liebste sanft und friedlich neben mir schlummern sah. Sie wachte langsam auf und lächelte mich an.  
  
Sie erdrückte mich beinahe als sie mich umarmte und sofort trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Tja, was gibt es da noch zu sagen, - eins führte zum anderen und wir gaben uns zum dritten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden unseren Gefühlen hin.  
  
In Windeseile hatte ich meine Kleidung abgelegt und schon ziemlich bald rollten wir beide eng umschlungen im Bett herum während wir uns lustvoll küssten und mit unseren Händen den Körper des anderen erforschten.  
  
Irgendwann aber kam Rei dann auf die Idee, dass es nun an der Zeit war, dass auch ich sie einmal mit dem Mund verwöhnte. Etwas widerwillig gehorchte ich den zärtlichen Berührungen, mit denen sie meinen Kopf hinunter zu ihrem Schoß dirigierte. Dort angekommen, war ich wie gelähmt und eine ganze Weile lang kam mir nichts anderes in den Sinn, als diese eine Stelle ihres Körpers anzustarren. Irgendwie traute ich mich nicht so recht diese intime Stelle ihres Körpers mit meinem Mund zu berühren, doch dann, dank Reis fortwährenden Ermutigungen, lenkte ich ein und presste meine Lippen zu einem eher flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre Scham.  
  
Mit meiner Zunge leckte ich ein wenig ihres Nektars auf und ich genoss den eigenartigen, aber auf seine Weise wundervollen Geschmack. Ein Erlebnis, dass mich zusammen mit Reis lustvollem Stöhnen alle meine Zweifel über Bord werfen ließ. Ich verwöhnte ihre Weiblichkeit mit meinen Lippen und meine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre Schamlippen, um noch mehr von ihrem süßen Saft zu kosten. Als meine Zunge dabei auch ihre Klitoris berührte, stöhnte Rei laut und lustvoll auf. - Ein Zeichen für mich, dass es Zeit war dieser ganz besonderen Stelle meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
  
Langsam umspielte ich mit meiner Zunge ihren Kitzler und schon Momente später erlebte Rei ihren Höhepunkt und ein Schwall ihres Nektars ergoss sich in meinen Mund. Ich bemühte mich soviel davon zu schlucken, wie ich nur konnte, aber trotzdem landete auch ein gehöriger Teil in meinem Gesicht. Als ich spürte, wie ihr Orgasmus verebbte, leckte ich die Reste ihres süßen Nektars von ihrem Körper und dann verließ mein Kopf ihren Schoß. Ich wischte gerade mit dem Handrücken über mein Gesicht, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. - Und da sah ich ihn, - diesen Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit in ihren Augen.  
  
Und so kam es dann auch, dass Rei sich nur einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe gönnte, bevor wir unser Liebesspiel von Neuem begannen. Dieses Mal fanden unsere Körper in einer sitzenden Haltung zusammen, wobei ich auf dem Bett kniete und Rei auf meinen Schenkeln saß, ihre Beine um meine Taille geschlungen. Wir lächelten uns an, während wir in einem langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus unsere Körper vereinten. Und obwohl es bereits unser Drittes Mal war, war es immer noch ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl in sie einzudringen, nicht zuletzt weil ihre Vagina meinen Penis noch genau so eng und mit der gleichen Kraft umschloss, wie bei unserem Ersten Mal. Wir ließen uns sehr viel Zeit und genossen jede Sekunde in der unsere Leidenschaft und unser Verlangen wuchs, bis wir schließlich gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen.  
  
Erschöpft ließen wir uns auf das Bett fallen und eine ganze Weile lang lagen wir einfach nur eng umschlungen da und genossen die Nähe und die Wärme des Anderen. Es waren Augenblicke voller Glück und Zufriedenheit, denn jetzt wussten wir, dass wir wirklich zusammen gehörten. Und da verstand ich - wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben - was es bedeutete, richtig glücklich zu sein.  
  
____________________________  
  
*Autors Note*  
  
"Hey Hey ne Mail kann nicht schaden!"  
  
Written by: Neon Dragon 


End file.
